


[podfic] Keep All Hands And Feet Inside The Vehicle: a story in eight limericks

by reena_jenkins



Series: The Intangible Residuum: A Collection of Stories [4]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Demonic Possession, Gen, Originally posted in 2011, Podfic, Possession, bodily possession of your own body
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-14
Updated: 2019-07-14
Packaged: 2020-06-28 10:54:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 42
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19810816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reena_jenkins/pseuds/reena_jenkins
Summary: "How not to possess your own body."





	[podfic] Keep All Hands And Feet Inside The Vehicle: a story in eight limericks

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Keep All Hands And Feet Inside The Vehicle: a story in eight limericks](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/498646) by somnolentblue. 



**Coverartist:**[ **reena_jenkins**](https://reena-jenkins.livejournal.com/)(based off [this stock art](http://fractalangel-stock.deviantart.com/art/Roots-stock-46094515) created by FractalAngel)

 **Length:** 00:02:28  
  


 **Download Link:** You can download/stream this [**podfic as an mp3 file**](http://reena.parakaproductions.com/podfics/04%20\(SPN\)%20_Keep%20All%20Hands%20And%20Feet%20Inside%20The%20Vehicle_.mp3) (thanks for hosting me, [**paraka**](https://paraka.dreamwidth.org/)) OR download the entire anthology as [**a zip file over here**](http://reena.parakaproductions.com/podfics/The%20Intangible%20Residuum%20-%20A%20Collection%20of%20Stores.zip)


End file.
